Hajimemashite-hen
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Hajimemashite-hen |kanjisongtitle = 「はじめまして編」 |englishsongtitle = "First Meeting" Arc |release = May 10, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Featured Characters * * * * * * *'Kuroda' Plot and are navigating their way through an unfamiliar area, looking for the Tsukino Talent Production's dormitory when they come across and , who are also having trouble looking for the same dormitory. Koi immediately recognizes Aoi's above-level handsomeness, and develops a certain level of dislike towards Arata, who returns the same level irritation, and two lapse into a bickering relationship. Not long after, Haru calls their attention, together with Hajime. The pair introduces themselves as the remaining two members of the idol unit all six of them were to form under Tsukino Talent Productions. Hajime and Haru lead the other four to the Tsukino Dormitories, which Kakeru describes as bright, spacious and modern, although more or less more of an apartment compared than what Aoi expected when he thought of "dormitory". Each of them have their individual rooms, but will hold their meals at the Share Room, which has is free to be used by all, and has a television set, a sofa, and small refrigerator. Outside the six of them who exclusively occupy the same floor, there are older/senior talents that are staying on other floors. The six of them share a toast to commemorate their first meeting as a unit. The six of them share their individual stories, beginning with where they are attending school. Kakeru and Koi are going to the same large private school, and are in the same class. Aoi and Arata were neighbors and childhood friends, and one way or another ended up attending the same schools from kindergarten to present. Hajime and Haru met at their private all-male high school. Arata, Aoi, Koi and Kakeru deduce that the oldest pair are attending the prestigious school that ranks first nationwide, and Haru reveals that Hajime himself is ranked first within that school, which essentially makes Hajime ranked first in the entire country. Kakeru, impressed by Hajime's status, comments that compared to Hajime, in the hierarchy of characters Koi was just a common villager ("Villager C"), which Arata adds to, remarking that if Koi were an object, he would probably just be a twig or the lid of a saucepan. Arata, Koi, and Kakeru begin to bicker, while Aoi tries to break them apart, resulting in a lively exchange between the four of them as Hajime and Haru observe. After which, Hajime asks his fellow unit members what their expectations were now that they were a unit. Koi expresses his opinion first, wanting to become a lively, brightly shining idol, which everyone agrees too more or less. Hajime tells them that he is not one who does things half-way, to which Koi comments that his aspirations were unconstrained, to which Hajime reacts to with his infamous Iron Claw. The track ends with Haru getting ready to pass the individual room keys to the other members, and closes with Kakeru narrating. Translation 00:00 Aoi: Um… Looking at this map, the place should be close. I can’t find it huh, the apartment building for Tsukino entertainment company’s dormitories. Arata: Even though we heard it was difficult to find, I never thought it would be this difficult… All these lanes, but no signs on the buildings anywhere. The houses are all pretty, but the number plates are so high class I don’t understand them at all… Aoi: Ha ha, that’s right. This area’s quiet and peaceful, the atmosphere’s nice, but I’m looking forward to living in the dorms more than anything. But if we can’t find it, that’s out of the question. *sigh* Can’t be helped, let’s take our time walking, we’ll slowly find it, Arata. Arata: Yeah, Aoi. Then… let’s go down this road first. *stretch* The weather’s nice… If we weren’t lost, this would be a really nice walk in this weather. *yawn* Aoi: For Arata, rather than walking it seems more like you’re taking a nap. Going at your own pace, I still don’t know if you’re nervous or not. Arata, we’re going to be meeting the other members of our unit for the first time, you know? Arata: I know, I know. But when we meet them even if I’m nervous there’s nothing you can do to change that right? Aoi: Well, I guess that’s right… Huh? Arata: Hm? 01:59 Kakeru: …It’s no good! We’re totally lost! Looking at the map again, this road doesn’t connect with here and it’s totally meaningless. And I think we started again from the same spot as we did in the beginning just now… Koi: You’re right. That’s why I hate high maps, the lines are so thin. If they could just draw some special symbol for the house then that would be better. H- Hm? A person… No, it’s a resident! Kakeru: Eh? Ah, Koi! Koi: Hello! Aoi: ? Ah, yes, hello. Koi: Oh, Kakeru, Kakeru. It seems like this person is a totally refreshing and natural guy, compared to our small city kind, this kind of perfect, ‘high-spec’ person really makes you envious. Kakeru: Uwa, you’ve just lumped me in the same category as you. But Koi, you’re not going to do the same thing as before and say “Ikemen burn in hell!”? Koi: No way, absolutely not. This person’s level is really high, and rather than burning in hell, it’d be better to ask him to tell us where to go, that would give us an advantage. Kakeru: Advantage? What do you mean? Koi: Well it’s just that, if we’re with a guy like him maybe his brilliant aura will rub off on us. Come on, namu namu, let me also become an ikemen, I want to become an ikemen, I want to become an ikemen!! Kakeru: Seriously, stop being such an idiot!! *hits* Koi: Ow!!! 03:28 Aoi: Eh? Um… Arata: Oi, you two standup comedians over there, what are you doing with Aoi? Koi: Uh! It appeared! This one (Arata) is the type that explodes (in aura) upon meeting eyes with. With a face like that, (Arata's) definitely the kind who can live easily with other people! High spec people’s friend is also high spec! Tch, to think that this is the town of the Chosen. I’m so jealous, I also want to live here!! Arata: Huh? Kakeru: I- I’m sorry! Koi: *crack* Ow! That sound just now… Just now my neck cracked! Kakeru: I’m really very sorry, we only just wanted to ask for some directions. This guy – ah, Koi – he’s a bit loose in the head, please don’t mind him, because he’s really just a bit loose! Koi: Kakeru… Are you helping me or harming me, don’t make me sound like that! Really Koi-kun, I’m also very sensitive to that! Aoi: L- loose… Is that so… Well since you say that, it’s no problem right. Koi: Eh!! Unexpectedly he accepted that… Arata: Not only is he loose, he’s also really noisy. Koi: He’s also turning his back on me… This is too much!! Why is this kind of thing happening to me!! Haru: Okay, okay, all of you. You shouldn’t be so noisy in the middle of the road. Koi: Eh? Kakeru: Eh? Arata: Eh? 04:48 Hajime: Haru, is this them? Haru: Ha ha ha, probably is. They completely match with the descriptions of them that we were told about. There are also exactly four of them. Yep, they definitely are. Hajime: *sigh* Haru: Hey, hey, Hajime. Don’t have such an expression on your face. Being so active and lively is also not bad right? It’s pretty fun. Hajime: For you everything seems pretty fun right. Koi: Woah… this guy is like that ‘last boss’ that’s come, and that guys also is like an officer. Um, are those guys your friends? Arata: Who’d think so, why would you say that? Koi: Well, I just thought that some more high spec friends came along. Arata: What’re you saying. Kakeru: K- Koi, Koi! Don’t you realise they’re staring at you, stop spouting nonsense! Aoi: Um… Haru: Ah, sorry. This person, Hajime, even though he looks a bit scary, as long as you keep some distance, it’s unlikely he’ll suddenly come charging at you, so don’t worr- Ow! Ah, um… Even though he’s hand’s really quick, please don’t worry about it. Kakeru: We really do mind… Hajime: Haru, not only have you made the explanation even more complicated, but it’s your own fault right. Oi, you four over there. Koi: Y- yes! Hajime: You were also scouted by that suspicious producer right? Aoi: Producer? You’re saying we were also… could it be…? Hajime: I should say ‘Nice to meet you’. Haru and I, and also you four, from today onwards through fate we have officially become a unit, or you could say that we’re all members of the same unit now. Kakeru/Koi/Aoi/Arata: Eh!? Hajime: It’s a pleasure to meet you. 06:53 Koi: Woah!! Kakeru: Amazing, it’s such a beautiful room!! And it’s so spacious and new, the light’s also amazing!!! Compared with my thirty year old house, with the lightbulbs in the hallway with no lamp shades, the corridors, and the floor and also the basement that we had to fight the mould in every day and no mobile signal, it’s all completely different!!! Koi: Kakeru… Arata: Pardon the intrusion. Heh… Aoi: Woah… When they talked about the dorms I originally thought they would be really simple rooms, but it really is a beautiful apartment. Haru: This whole apartment building is the company’s. This floor is only for us, but the other floors are for the senpais in the company, so if you’re in the elevator and run into someone be sure to greet them properly, okay? Kakeru/Koi/Aoi: Yes! Arata: You sure know a lot. Haru: Hajime and I arrived quite early with still some time to go, so to pass the time we asked some of the people at the company about some things. At it so happens, right now we’re in the common area, everyone can come and go as they please. From here you can stay in your own rooms, but when it’s time to eat everyone will be eating in here. Apart from eating, this room also has a TV, sofa, a small fridge, it’s also nice to relax here normally. Aoi: Ah, I’ll also help out. Um, the juice needs to go in the fridge right? Haru: Ah, you’re really quick. You’re… Aoi-kun, right? Thank you. This was from the people from the company so we could have it when everyone arrived, so can you help me give some to everyone now? Aoi: Okay! Arata: I’ll also help. Koi: Yes! Me too, me too! For me, I like soda, please give some to me! 8:53 Haru: Ah, so you like soda Koi. Koi: Yes! Also milk tea, I like sweet drinks! Kakeru also likes them, um, is this okay? Kakeru: Hey, Koi, what a moment. You should first let Haru-san and Hajime-san have some first. Hajime-san, what would you like to drink? It seems like we have pretty much all types of drinks. Hajime: Hm? Ah, you don’t need to mind us. Haru and I, whatever’s left after you all choose will be fine for us. Koi: Wah, he smiled!! Kakeru: Oh…He also patted my head. Haru: Hajime, even though he’d rather die than admit it, he really likes these kids huh. Arata: Hm… hm… Aoi: Um, Arata? Sure enough there’s no strawberry milk… Arata: There’s none, just like I thought. Haru: Now, does everyone have a drink? Let’s first make a toast. Koi: Ohh, a toast!! Haru: Mm, because today isn’t just our first meeting, but also a day that we should remember as that which first brought us together as a unit. So let’s all get ready to toast to that, cheers! Kakeru/Koi: Cheers! Aoi: Ha ha, cheers. Arata: Hajime-san… Hajime: Hm? Arata: …Cheers. Hajime: Ah, yeah, cheers. 10:37 Hajime: Hm? Koi and Kakeru are from that private school? I remember it’s very recently been built, it was in the news. Kakeru: Yes! It’s been called a ‘mammoth’ school. There are about ten or so grades. Koi and are in one of them, apart from them there’s also sports, music, special classes… In other words there are a lot of people. In the morning when classes start the train station close by is packed with students from our school. Arata: Amazing… Kakeru: Koi and I didn’t start off in the same junior school, we first met at the middle school entrance ceremony. Since we’re in the same class we became closer and closer and became like this now. Koi: Yeah. I remember thinking, during the entrance ceremony, compared to now, Kakeru was even smaller, and his uniform was really disorganised, ha ha ha. Kakeru: Shut up! You’re not allowed to call me small! When I bought the uniform I thought I could become a bit taller later on, so the slightly larger one was fine! We’ve already talked about this! Ah… So Aoi-san and Arata-san! Aoi: Us? So you’re asking about me and Arata… right. Arata: Yeah, there’s nothing really worth saying about us. We went to a pretty ordinary junior school, it wasn’t a really special area. Aoi: Yep. Haru: From your interaction, I can tell that you two have known each other for a long time. Kakeru: That’s right! We want to hear about that. Aoi: Eh, about it? There’s also no really special story behind it. Arata and I because we’re neighbours we were in the same kindergarten, and then in the same junior high, so we’re childhood friends. Arata: Originally we thought we’d be separated in high school, I chose a public school pretty close to home, but Aoi also ended up going there. Aoi: That’s right~ At the time we weren’t really worried about which school the other person would choose, but we thought we definitely wouldn’t be picking the same school. And then on the day of the entrance exam we thought it was an accident and nothing more. But not only are we at the same school now, but our seats are also right behind each other, ha ha. Arata: Really, at that time I got such a shock. Koi: Heh… But even choosing to go to the same school, you can really say your relationship is close. But, isn’t that right?… From kindergarten with Arata?… Aoi-san, you’re amazing! Arata: What do you mean by that? Haru: Hey hey, there’s no need to fight. Kakeru: But you’ve said you’ve known each other for a long time, isn’t that the same as Hajime-san and Haru-san? I just have this kind of feeling… 13:29 Hajime: Hm? Haru: It’s our turn to talk right? Hajime: We’ve known each other for a while, really not a short time. Haru and I knew each other in junior school, it was an ill-fated relationship. Haru: Ill-fated… Hajime, you’re so mean. Arata: It seems like you guys also met by chance in high school like us. Hajime: Ah no, the high school we go to is only for guys, so it’s only logical that we’d meet. When I entered the school, Haru was the one who came over to me. Haru: If you ask me, it also seemed like you were the one who came to me. Arata: Together at the same private all boys high school… Aoi: And you said that it’s close to that train station… So it’s also… Kakeru: Could it be… Hajime: Hm? Koi: Is it that prestigious number one nationwide ranked high school!? Hajime: Oh. Is… that so? Haru: Ha ha, rather than not caring about it, it’d be better to say that he’s not interested in that kind of thing. Apparently that’s just what how everyone else knows the school. By the way just so you know, this person, Hajime-sama is ranked first in the school, he really seems like a manga character right. Kakeru/Koi: First!? Hajime: Haru, oi, there’s really no need to mention this kind of thing. Haru: Nope, since we’ve just met, we need to introduce one another~ Hajime: If you want to do that introduce yourself. Haru: He’s simply like this, so cold. Koi: Uwa, uwa! Just like I thought, he really does seem like the last boss! This person really is the last boss! Arata: Indeed… he’s really keeping up with his last boss status. Aoi: Ah… really amazing. Ranked first in the number one school in the country, doesn’t that make you first in the whole country? Kakeru: A- amazing isn’t it… If Hajime-san is the last boss, Koi you’re a villager! Villager C! The kind that don't even have a chance to hold conversation (with Hajime-san)! Koi: Oi! On top of being a villager, not even an A or B, C?! Kakeru-kun, thank you for giving me such an amazing position, and also you have been mean to me since just now!! Arata: Your equipment will be a twig branch and a saucepan’s lid… Pft. Koi: Oi you jerk Arata, just now you laughed! You definitely thought of something strange just now and laughed about it! Aoi: N- now, calm down… Hajime: Seriously… Haru: They really are so lively and active huh. 16:25 Hajime: Alright, it’s almost time to get this started. Haru: Hajime? Hajime: Yosh, all of you gather round. Kakeru/Koi/Aoi/Arata: Yes! Hajime: In any case, everyone’s more or less gotten to know each other, even if you don’t though, well, you will in the future. All of us here from tomorrow will start becoming idols. Kakeru: We’re finally starting now… Hajime: I’ll first confirm, how do you guys want to do from now on? Aoi: “From now on”, what do you mean by that? Haru: There’s no need to think about it that complicatedly. I think Hajime just means what kind of unit should we live as from here on. Arata: Ah, so that’s what you mean. Hajime: Hm? Its easy to understand, isn't it? Arata: No, its not. Kakeru: What kind… what kind? Koi: Ah, I know, I know! Let me go first. Even though we’re idols who need to shine brightly, everyday needs to be a happy one, which can then make everyone smile with lots of energy and fun! I hope we can be that kind of existence, that kind of unit~!! Arata: Shining brightly… Your expression level is that of a kindergartener. Koi: What did you say…! Haru: Now, now. What Koi said is something that I understand. Shining brightly, having fun… isn’t that good? Such a straightforward voice, I like it. Aoi-kun, what about you? ☆ Aoi: Yes! I think what Koi said is good too. Embodying what he said inside, I also think we should definitely do that. Shining brightly…? If we can become such dazzling people then that would be good, right, Haru-san? ☆ Haru: That’s exactly right~ ☆ 18.28 Kakeru: I think these two people are shining enough already, that’s a relief… Ah, I also like what Koi said, it’s interesting. Aoi: Arata too, rather than selling tens of thousands of CDs and being mindful of numbers, you would prefer this abstract kind, yet a direction that resembles a dream goal right? Arata: Well, that’s right… Koi: See? As expected, isn't it? Its great, my prided "unit". Arata: But somehow this irritates me. Aoi: Now you two… Hajime: Seems like the conversation is reaching a conclusion, but first I’ll just say this. The thing I hate the most is being half-hearted, if we're going to do this of course we’re going to aim for the top. This as a preluding statement, so don't forget this. Kakeru/Koi: Yes! Koi: As expected of the last boss, his ambition is also extraordinary… Ow!! Hajime: Oi hey Koi. The six of us are a unit now – my ambition, in other words its your ambition as well, why are you talking as if its someone's else business? Well, be at ease, from now on, to the level of banishing this naive way of thinking.. well to change your self straightaway, I'll take care of you. Koi: O- o- o- o- OW!! Give, I give up, Hajime-sama!! I’m really going to lose my self literally now! Arata: I think you need to lose your self and completely reset the way you are too, in many meanings. Koi: ! Arata, you bastard… What kind of horrible nonsense are you saying… O- o- o- ow! Help!! HELP MEEE!! Haru: Alright, alright, Hajime, Koi’s head is starting to lose its shape, let go of him. Hajime: Fine. Aoi: Arata, you also shouldn’t always tease Koi, well even though it’s proof that your relationship is already good that you can have arguments. Arata:, No, it’s not like that. Kakeru: As expected of such a gathering, there all kinds of members in our unit. Everyone’s already got their own character role. Koi: K- Kakeru, you jerk… If you have time to be philosophical like that then save me!! Your friend Koi-kun just now became almost became this idol unit’s sacrificial toy! Kakeru: Eh it wasn’t like that. Instead of rebelling against Hajime-san it would be better if I found a gap between the members that I can fill. Koi: There’s no need for you to plan a new member, you idiot!! 21:02 Kakeru: That was how, even though there were a lot of incidents, that’s how we came to create our objective, the six of us would start to live together… Ah, no, our idol life would start together. Honestly, up til now I thought that being here myself was really unbelievable, that it wasn’t really true, and that I still didn’t really know how to be an idol or what to do. But that’s not what Koi said, if there’s someone who became an idol because of me then I’m happy, blessed, and that’s completely amazing, and a really beautiful thing. Hajime: Well then, Haru. Haru: Roger! We’ll take them to their rooms now, right. Everyone, I’ll give each of you your keys now, don’t lose them. Kakeru: Yes! Hey, Koi, you don’t need to cry, come on. Koi: *sob* My head has completely been deformed… Arata: Hasn’t the shape changed nicely? Koi: Ah, is that so? Seriously? I see, it’s just like the ‘iron claw’ hair design… Of course it’s not!!! Aoi: Your relationship is really good huh~ Koi/Arata: Absolutely not. Kakeru: Six fun people you can rely on. I thought afterwards that the six of us would face different challenges together, so I’m a bit… No, I’m really looking forward to it. If everyone could think the same as I do then that would be the best. Alright, I’ll do my best!! External links *imaginative wanderings - Translation Category:Six Gravity (mini-dramas)